Fear
by Ayame Seguchi
Summary: A fierce thunder storm is raging and Shinobu is trembling. He's stumbled into Miyagi's apartment looking for some comfort. Will Miyagi take this chance with Shinobu?
1. Thunder

This fanfic was originally thought of in a thunder storm. My first Terrorist fic. This is dedicated to a friend of mine, who's favorite pairing from Junjou is Terrorist. You know who you are! lol. So I hope you enjoy this~

* * *

Shinobu shakily unlocked the door to Miyagi's apartment. After fumbling and dropping the keys numerous times the door clicked and opened. He walked in and firmly shut the door afterwards, locking it. His breathing, which was heavy a moment before slowed to a more normal pace.

"M-Miyagi?" He called, walking away from the door and towards the bedroom. No answer came. Suddenly CRASH! Shinobu gasped and ducked slightly.

"MIYAGI!" he cried, now cowering on the floor, his hands grasping his head. His eyes were firmly shut. Out of the bedroom walked the black haired male whose name he has called. He wore only and unbuttoned dress shirt and pants. It seemed that he had gotten home just a few moments earlier, as his hair was slightly damp. Shinobu on the other hand was drenched. The one on the floor squeaked and tightened his position as another crash of thunder was heard. Miyagi just stared at the cowering male outside his bedroom. He was tense, staking and wet. The older male laughed slightly and placed a hand on Shinobu's head. At this movement the cowering male jumped a little. Hearing another boom of thunder, he quickly uncoiled himself and stood up, burring his face in the others chest. Shaking hands grasped onto the shirt.

"Miyagi.." he whimpered into his chest. "Please... don't let me go...." What was this? Shinobu was afraid of thunder. Miyagi would have never believed that if he hadn't witnessed it.

"Oi.... Shinobu...." Shaking his head slightly he began to pat the others wet hair. "Come on..." The scared male let go as Miyagi began to walk back into the bedroom. He slowly began to shuffle his way into the bedroom. No lights were on, and Miyagi no sat on the bed. He on the other hand stood by the door nervously. He wasn't sure exactly why Miyagi had let him into his bedroom. Probably because he was acting so pitiful. Although he couldn't help it, Thunder was one of his worst fears.

"MIIIYYYYAAAAA!" The loudest one yet. "MIYAGI!" the boy flew onto Miyagi, wrapping his arms as far around the older man as he could. It seemed as if he were holding on for dear life, all the while calling... or more whimpering the name he had called just seconds ago.

"Shinobu?" Miyagi was shocked at this, and also slightly amused. "You're getting me soaked...." Shinobu let go, a blush on his face.

"Sorry... Miyagi...." Standing up he tried to smile, but the scared look could still be seen in his eyes.

"Get undressed. You'll catch a cold if you stay in those." A towel was thrown.

"Uh.... Thanks..." He was still trembling. Shaking hands undid his buttons and the shirt made a small splat sound as it hit the floor.

"Pretty heavy rain, is it not?" Miyagi remarked, watching the teen undress. Although there was little light in the room, he could still see how wet Shinobu was.

"Yes..." The nervous teen nodded, obviously aware that his love was watching him.

"You got pretty wet... Why didn't you have an umbrella?"

"I just didn't, okay!" A little touchy? Yes. He wasn't all that comfortable with this small talk, especially when he was stripping.

"Fine, fine." A small laugh." Shinobu, come here when you're done." Why was he saying this? What exactly was going through his head? Shinobu shakily shedding his clothing seemed to spark something inside the older male.

"Mi....Miyagi?" he cocked his head to the side as he spoke. He slowly undid his pants button and zipper, turning around so Miyagi saw his back instead of his front. The pants slid down his legs and made a similar sound to the shirt. Now all he wore was a pair of blue striped boxers. He began the short walk to the bed, all the while blushing.

"You're done? I think not..." A devious smile found its way onto a usually serious face. "Those also look wet..." A small pause " You can use the towel to cover yourself."

"Eh.... I....." What was wrong with him today? Sure he loved Miyagi, but this was sort of unusual. They had only had sex once, and that was in a hotel room. Prior to this, Shinobu had only been in this room once, back when he had first confessed his love to the older male.

"Come to think of it, thanks to you I'm wet now too...." The truth was that the embrace that Shinobu had invoked had gotten both his shirt and pants wet. He slid off his shirt, throwing it off the bed. He got up, walking past the shorter male. " I'll be right back." He took Shinobu's soaked clothing and left the room. Shinobu just stood there, and then took off his boxers, which were the least wet of anything he was wearing. He wrapped the towel around his waist, and tied it up at the side. He placed the damp undergarment on the floor and sat awkwardly on the bed beside where Miyagi was moments ago.

Miyagi had gone to the bathroom to hang up the clothing. He took off his pants and hung them too. His boxers were a solid dark red. At least those didn't get wet. He made his way back to his bedroom silently. '_Odd.... No more thunder yet. At least Shinobu's calmed down. Maybe there won't be any more....'_ As he walked in he stopped mere steps from the bed. Shinobu just sat there in a small towel.

"Miyagi...." Innocent eyes stared up into dark blue ones. The tall male sat down beside the barely clothed one.

"Shinobu...." He shook his head from side to side. A strong hand slightly caressed a flushed cheek. The other touched the top of the small torso. "You're cold...."

"...." The blush grew even deeper. Why was he like this? Miyagi had seen his body before but still he was nervous. As to contradict Miyagi's previous thought, another loud crash of thunder came. Shinobu yelped and again threw himself into the arms of the one he loved. Again he was trembling.

"It's alright." The large arms wrapped protectively around the scared boy._'He's pathetic... Letting thunder get the best of him'_ He sighed. "Shinobu.... It's alright...." What could he do to get the boy's mind off the scary noise? Well, there was _one_ thing... But would Miyagi go for it?

* * *

Like it? Then please review! I'll hopefully have the second chapter up in the next few weeks!


	2. Comfort

YAY! Chapter 2! Its been a while since I wrote anything so I hope my writing isn't too bad. Please enjoy~

* * *

"I'm sorry!" He said as he was embraced. "I....."

"You don't need to be....." A sigh as he began to rub the exposed back. The somewhat still trembling boy nuzzled into the bare chest in front of him. Miyagi was warm and smelled of cigarettes.

"Miyagi" He whispered, getting as close to him as possible. Only after this did he realize that the towel was gone. When he had jumped before, it had fallen off, so he was now in Miyagi's arms... naked.

"Hm?" He now cupped the teen's face in his hands. "What is it?" A ever so small smile was beginning to appear on the black haired males face.

"I....I love you..... Miyagi." Pink cheeks burned as of now, and even his ears were beginning to turn pink.

"I think I already knew that, silly." Before Shinobu could speak, Miyagi closed the gap in between their lips. At this, the teen kind of gasped, only deepening the kiss. Miyagi's tongue prodded at his own, and explored the others wet cavity. Shinobu gave into the expertise tongue. At times he attempted to return the motion, but was overpowered. When Miyagi broke for a breath, Shinobu gasped for air.

"Mi... Miyagi... Boku ga...." He lay back on the bed, pulling himself up the bed so his feet didn't hang off. The almost naked male followed the teen with his eyes.

"Eager?" He somewhat crawled up beside the boy and kissed him again, just as passionately. This time Shinobu's arms wrapped around the sturdy neck of the professor, attempting again to return the kiss. Miyagi let him, but was still kissing passionately. Shinobu thrust his tongue into the others mouth sloppily and began trying to mimic the movements he had received. Again, Miyagi broke the kiss.

"You have a long way to go, Shinobu....."

"What? What do you mean?" He now seemed enraged by Miyagi's comment.

"I mean that.... Oh, a kid like you wouldn't understand...." Now he just wanted to see how mad the teen would get.

"What!? I would understand! Tell me, Miyagi!" Shinobu demanded, his voice being edged with the slightest bit of anger. "Tell me."

"Aaah~ But there would be no fun in that, now would there?" The faintest of grins spread upon the teachers lips.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" With that, the teenager stood up, stomped his foot child-ishly and made his way out of the room stark naked. How dare that Miyagi say that he wouldn't understand! Of course he would! He was smart, so it would be only natural that he would understand what the other was saying! Dammit!

"Oi! Shinobu!" Damn kid always over reacting! He didn't expect that though.

_CRASH!_

Shinobu came running back into the bedroom and flung himself at Miyagi in trembling fear.

"Back so soon?" A chuckle from the older males lips. "Not that I mind but...." Shinobu was whimpering at this point. "It's okay, Shinobu.... I'll protect you." Why was he spouting all this cheesy shit? Probably just to calm the teen down. By now it was as if Shinobu didn't care that he was nude.

"Miyagi...." He whimpered again. "Why won't you tell me...?" He looked up at the others face as he spoke.

"Do you really want to know so badly? Then I'll tell you." He lay the still slightly trembling Shinobu on the bed like he was before. This time he put one leg between Shinobu's, and the other on one side. "You're not exactly.... that skilled yet, shall I say...." Without letting even a squeak escape the teen's somewhat open mouth, he again gave that same kiss. Shinobu tried to 'fight' back but only failed. He now found himself moaning into the kiss, enjoying the older man's experienced tongue. Small hands began to trace lines on the large chest above him. Miyagi would always be the one to break the kiss for air, but immediately went back to his passionate kisses. His breaks got more frequent, as he felt Shinobu probably didn't have the lung capacity he did.

_CRASH!_

Shinobu clutched onto Miyagi's neck when he heard that. He flinched and tried to curl up, but a firm hand on his torso. Made it so he didn't. Miyagi broke the kiss and now spoke.

"Lets... try and keep your mind off that....." He smiled. Shinobu blushed again.

"Miyagi...." They had never done it in Miyagi's bed before, and Shinobu knew right at this moment he would remember this for a very long time, if not forever.

"You keep on saying my name... do you want something?"

"Ermm...."

"No?" He let out a small laugh as his hand slowly moved lower until it grazed the teens' member.

"Ah....." He closed his eyes, clearly embarrassed. Miyagi grasped the already erect cock firmly. He still loomed over Shinobu. Trembling arms held onto the larger man's neck. As Miyagi began to pump the erection, the teen squirmed below him, clearly trying not to moan, but failing.

_CRASH!_

"AHH-" Shinobu was cut off by that kiss he had given into many times before. Although he could not scream, his body spoke for him. His grip on Miyagi tightened and he pulled him as close as he could. He was shaking because he was scared, and he was also close to releasing his milk. He arched his back. As Miyagi broke the kiss, Shinobu called out his name as he orgasmed. The white liquid splattered onto Miyagi's lower chest and hand that was at fault.

"Shinobu..." he shook his head. "Better?"

"....." He was blushing furiously, and still holding Miyagi as close as he could. Not wanting the man that made him cum to see his face.

"...So innocent..." The man laughed lightly. A small, barely audible squeak escaped lips from the male below him. Miyagi sighed and took off the last piece of his remaining clothing.

"Mi...ya.... gi...?" Although they had done is before, the boy was still nervous and trembling. Half the trembling was due to the fact he was scared of what was outside.

"Shinobu?" He spoke as if he were mocking the boy.

"Boku...." He paused. "Miyagi.... Be....." His blush only deepened. Now even his ears were turning pink. "Gentle... Onegai...."

"Embarrassed?" The man shook his head slightly. Although this was wrong to most people and if anyone found out about their relationship it would be over. Miyagi would be labelled a cradle robber to say the least. Although Miyagi would probably never say the words anytime soon, he deeply loved Shinobu. Sometimes even the owner of these such feelings wouldn't even be able to admit them to himself.

"....er...." A small nod. This whole time Shinobu's eyes had been closed, from just after the time he climaxed to now.

"Look at me..." A large hand tilted up the fragile chin. Slowly large eyes opened to see the older man's face above his. "Shinobu.... may I?" He may as well ask, just in case there was some reason to say no. Miyagi doubted the reaction, as only moments ago his hands had let the other off.

"Y.... y..." He was having trouble saying the word. After a pause finally it came out, but in a way unexpected by the professor. "....Miyagi.... Take me....." The black haired man just looked at the boy, stunned. He never thought that those words would escape Shinobu's lips. When Shinobu first approached Miyagi, he had been very strait forward but since he had gotten to know the boy he knew that when Shinobu was embarrassed or shy, he wouldn't get a strait answer or he didn't speak. So the answer was unexpected, but only turned Miyagi on more.

"Yes, Shinobu..." Slowly Miyagi inserted a still cum coated finger into the boy's entrance. As expected the boy squirmed a little.

"..M... More!" Miyagi just looked at the boy. Was he hearing things? No... then why was Shinobu being so eager? Was it because of the storm? Or maybe he was getting over the shyness. Whatever it was, Miyagi didn't mind. He inserted a second finger and began a small scissor motion with the fingers, making sure to properly stretch the teen.

"Ahh!" The boy squirmed again. Miyagi smiled at this reaction. Small hands reached up and grasped onto the man's neck. "Just... get on.. with it!"

"Shinobu...." He removed the fingers. Lifting the teen's hips a bit he positioned his already erect manhood at the entrance. Shinobu nodded and Miyagi slowly pushed in. Once he was fully in he stopped, waiting for the teen to get used to his circumference. Shinobu still had his arms around the sturdy neck. Miyagi bent in and began kissing the boy as he slowly began to thrust. Shinobu began moaning lightly into the kiss. Miyagi's hands were exploring the teen's chest.

_CRASH!_

Although the teen's body tensed a little, it soon relaxed again, and again, moaned into the almost continuous kiss. Miyagi's pace began getting a little faster, but he didn't thrust harder or in all the way. As he quickened his pace, his hands began to grip the boy's hips.

"Mi-" Shinobu tried to speak during the small break.

"Mn?" Miyagi broke the kiss, looking into the face of the one beneath him. He slowed his pace to let the other speak.

"Miyagi..." He still gripped tightly onto the others neck, nails digging in slightly. "Don't tease... me, allow me to... feel you fully...." In attempt to hide his deep blush, he leaned up and kissed the older man as passionately as he could. The stunned professor allowed the boy this rare opportunity to control the kiss, only 'fighting' back a little. For once, their tongues were on an equal level. Miyagi quickened his pace again, thrusting deeper and harder. Shinobu wrapped his legs loosely around the older man. As Miyagi thrust, Shinobu began to move his hips, heightening both their pleasure.

_CRASH!_

"AHH!" Shinobu broke the kiss as he yelled, not from the thunder, but from Miyagi. The professor was now hitting his prostate with every thrust, causing him to scream out in pleasure over and over again. He could now feel heat beginning to pool in his member once again. Miyagi who was unable to make noise due to kissing before, was now fighting back moans of pleasure. Now with every thrust he was fully inside the boy, his base was making contact.

Shinobu's wails were more frequent, and he was having trouble keeping his hips in time with the thrusts. Now the teen was on the verge of his climax.

"MIYAGI~!!!" He cried as he released the warm white liquid onto his and Miyagi's chest. With the climax, Miyagi could feel the teen tighten. He pulled almost all the way out, slamming back in one last time.

"Shinobu...!" He called as he came only a second after the one beneath him. He released his own seed deep inside the boy. After a moment, he pulled out of the teen and lay down beside him.

"Not scared anymore, are you?" The professor asked.

"No....." Shinobu snuggled up to the older male. "But... I'd like to be scared more often....if this is what will happen....." His face was red yes again.

"Oh really?" A small grin. Well, now Miyagi had seen Shinobu's kinky side.

"mnnn...."

"Well then... Why don't we continue this...." He picked the teen up, and headed to the bathroom to get them both cleaned up, and perhaps for another round.

* * *

Well, that was longer then I intended it to be, but I liked the way it turned out.

Sorry it's been so long since I released the first chapter.....

And the friend who this is dedicated to helped me a little with the Shinobu running out of the bedroom part. THANK YOU! YOU ARE THE BEST!

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
